


Hello From the Other Side (Of the Couch)

by SummySwan



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hints at sexual abuse, Multi, Poly, hints at rape, me trying to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi said he didn't want to have sex, which disappointed his boyfriends, but did he really mean it?  Sadly, they weren't able to tell that he was lying, and was hiding a much deeper, darker secret.</p><p>---</p><p>Basically Oikawa gives Akaashi the good succ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello From the Other Side (Of the Couch)

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written smut in forever and a half but here we go 
> 
> *Shimmies my way out of the room and the fandom*

It was stupid to feel left out, yet here he was, laying on the couch while his boyfriends had sex in the other room. He could hear the moans, but whenever he heard them all it did was bring up horrible memories.

It was his fault really, he had told them that he wasn't interested in sex, and they were disappointed but they said they loved him either way. But he actually did want to have sex with them, but there was memories holding him back, clutching onto his body with an iron fist.

Curling into the couch even more than he already was, he pulled the blankets over his lean body, trying to ignore the extremely lewd sounds coming from the other room. He could feel his blood run south, but memories flooded his head and it stopped right then and there.

Normally, most people would be able to tell their boyfriends every part of their personal lives and history, but there were some things that others just wouldn't understand, no matter how hard you tried to convey your feelings. 

He wasn't the type that fell in love after weeks, no it took him years to feel like he really, honestly loved someone. Most just gave up with him, but he felt that he wanted to truly know the person, be able to tell all of their emotions without having to talk, he wanted to truly understand them the best he could.

But he had been dating them all for three years, and none of them were able to read him, they just didn't even notice the biggest hints. The twitch of his fingers when he was nervous, the way he always wanted to cuddle whenever he was having anxiety, and especially when he ate sweets after he had dealt with a panic attack.

The sounds randomly came to a halt from the other room, and Keiji jolted from his thoughts to wipe at his slightly blurry eyes to see the door slammed open, an extremely pissed off Tooru running into the bathroom with cum all over his face.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Tetsu followed suit, and right after Koutarou waddled out, all of them stark naked.

Keiji could feel his face go hot, as he had never seen them naked, and their abs on display, it was practically gold. No terrifying thoughts ran into his head at the moment, all that was there was the eyes mentally screenshotting every single spot of flesh in sight.

Koutarou was the one that noticed Keiji was there first, blushing when he noticed the way Keiji's eyes were checking the others out. Koutarou didn't notice that he slightly bit his lips, but he was able to see the lust in his eyes.

Tooru was rubbing his face with a clean blue and gold towel, an evil aurora coming off of him, while Tetsu was terrified, not knowing what to do, and just swayed his arms back and forth, trying to decide how his fate would play out.

"Ah..." Koutarou quietly cleared his throat, and was surprised when how quickly Keiji turned his head to him, "Sorry I think?"

Keiji blushed even more, knowing Koutarou had obviously seen him staring, looking away guiltily, biting his lip slightly, trying to resist looking. This time Kou noticed it, and saw the slight glassiness of his eyes.

Tooru seemed to also notice Keiji, after looking over and seeing Kou who looked somewhat nervous about Keiji. Tooru was surprised, but he'd know a look of lust from anywhere, and there was definitely one on Keiji's face at that moment.

Tetsu also followed Tooru's eyes and noticed Keiji as well, and with a bashful look as he sunk into the blankets, looking extremely embarrassed about the whole situation. 

Tooru crept over and Keiji felt the covers being ripped off of him, and Tooru, with a slight smirk with a little bit of uneasiness, sank his head between Keiji's thighs, causing the other to look dumbfounded. 

"If you don't like anything sexual at all, then why are you hard~?" Tooru innocently asked, causing Tetsu's and Kou's mouth to drop to the floor.

Keiji thought that this would scare him, that all the horrid memories would come running back, but instead he felt need, desire taking over his expression, the way Tooru just stared at him like he was going to eat him, it caused heat to bubble up into his stomach.

Bokuto and Tetsu had sat on the other side of the couch, watching curiously, but not wanting to freak Keiji out. Keiji felt their stares on him, but that just made more heat bubble into his stomach.

Tooru seemed to read his thoughts, and he tilted his head and mouthed over the others hard-on through the clothing, causing Keiji to fall back flat on the couch, gripping the cushion that he was on, twitching somewhat.

His pants along with his boxers were softly tugged down, as Tooru was the most observant out of the other two, seeming to know to be soft and gentle, and Keiji had to bite his lip harder so he would stop before he started crying.

His entire dick was taken into Tooru's mouth, causing a slight sound to make its way out of Keiji's mouth. Tetsu and Kou reached their hands over onto the other's hard-on, content with jacking eachother off, still watching the show on the other side of the couch.

Tooru softly sucked, moving his hands up onto the other's thighs, holding them in place but also using one of his fingers to lightly push at the inner thighs. Deep throating was something he excelled in.

Keiji was already trembling, feeling like he was going burst at any moment. He had never even touched himself in years, so this was too much for him, but he held it in, wanting to last longer.

But the final straw was when Tooru moaned, causing vibrations to shoot up his body, and for a moment a memory came to him, but it slowly vanished, almost as if it was being replaced, in which it was.

Keiji came quickly with a soft cry, and Tooru had swallowed all of the cum, licking his lips, but the normal smirk was gone. Tooru had a rare blush on his cheeks, staring at Keiji in awe, who was still panting, eyes shut while twitching a little bit.

All of them just took in the sight, memorizing it in case it didn't happen again, but they really really wanted it to happen again, because the way his body shuddered, the way his milky thighs trembled, had them all wanting more.

Keiji's eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes swishing against his flushed cheeks, and he spoke quietly, but the words were well heard.

"I liked it."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this was good or not(´･_･`)
> 
> Feel free to leave some contructive critisism, and what you liked most, I'm trying to imrove my smut writing skills~! XC


End file.
